07-Ghost: God's Eyes
by Td03
Summary: Teito at a young age met Ouka when he was still a battle sklave. Each Eye resonanced, they met each other again and again but a lot of things prevented them. slow update. The plot is PURELY MINE! Not borrowed from other story, it's PURELY MINE! Td03.
1. Sklave Arena

**Hello, this is my second fanfic. 'Two Sides of the Same Coin' will be postponed for a long time, because I have three more stories in my book to write here & post.**

**WARNING: my grammar sucks.**

**Chapter 1 : Sklave arena**

"No! I don't want to go!" a seven years old Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg shouted.

"Young Lady! You simply must accompany me today! One of my contacts wants to meet you after some entertainment. You will behave yourself. Do I make myself clear?" Granne said.

Ouka was very much aware what the word 'entertainment' her despicable Aunt actually meant. She had heard enough about what her 'family' think of for an entertainment. Her Aunt is going to take her to the sklave arena.

The Barsburg Empire had a large stock of labour according to her tutors. Most of them are sklaves. Sold like a thing and disposed like a thing. Owned and abused by their masters.

There are two types of them. Ones who serve houses and ones who are called combat sklaves. They were given weapons and thrown into a huge arena to fight... kill... each other to survive... and the royals and other people who have money sat and watch them and cheer... it disgusted her.

'Why does the imperial army so.. so.. so low with morals?' she thought, but she didn't want to anger her Aunt, so she reluctantly nodded and murmured, " I understand, Aunt Granne"

"Good."

She and her Aunt sat beside some of her Aunt's aqquantances. She silently glared at her Aunt for dragging her to this place. Why did Father even agree?! She's seven years old! She shouldn't watch this kind of stuff. But nooooo... she's the next Ruler of the Empire, she should mature early, she should do what adults do... Psh... yeah, watch people forced to kill each other. Great way to mature, Father...

She couldn't stand hearing her Aunt's ramblings about her 'pets' or sklave fights or owning a new 'pet' let alone watch the real deal.

She know she'd hate it. She prayed silently some miracle will happen to stop today's arena. A giant storm appear or a tornado! Then the show would be postponed. Better yet, let this place destroyed. One less arena the better.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO TODAY'S SKLAVE BATTLE!"

The crowd cheered. Ouka reluctantly clapped her hand, under her Aunt's glare. She knew that her niece hated this kind of thing. Her niece voiced them a few times.

"WITH NO FURTHER ADO, LET THE FIGHTERS IN AND... **FIGHT**!"

The gates opened and one by one scary-looking men holding various weapons, be it knife, sword, dagger, knun-chucks, chains ran to the middle and clashed.

Ouka muffled a gasp and closed her eyes. She couldn't watch it. She shivered quietly. They're killing each other. There's blood everywhere. She was disgusted hearing her Aunt's cheers.

Then she heard the cries of the spectators gets louder each second. She reluctantly looked at the arena to see what's happening and couldn't believe her eyes.

A boy.

There's a boy in there.

A combat sklave too, but still a boy. He's probably the same age as her. And he was winning.

He slice through the other parties with his two giant arm blades. She was both horrified and awed. She couldn't take her eyes of his form.

Soon, the battle ended. And with some strange feeling, she followed the boy. Her Aunt was too busy chatting with her friends to even care.


	2. Encounter

**Chapter 2 : Encounter**

Soon, the battle ended. And with some strange feeling, she followed the boy. Her Aunt was too busy chatting with her friends to even care.

The boy walked away silently. He barely heard, "Good job" came from a man has white wrappings on his eyes and walked away.

He entered a wide square, empty and gloomy hall. The place only has a few furnitures. Some chairs and a water fountain in the center of the hall. This place is where the batch of sklaves whowill wait until they were called to the arena. Instead of cells each of them was familiar with, thay waited at a decent hall. The people wanted them to 'enjoy' their last day in a different place rather than a cell.

He snorted. 'Things' don't enjoy. 'Things' have no feelings.

_Feelings are useless. They render you. They cause you pain much worse than your tortures._

Besides, he would not die so easily. Miroku-sama and Kal trained him to half-dead everyday not for him to die on a simple battle.

He walked towards the fountain. The water isn't exactly clean, nor it is dirty. Though it will be dirty with blood now that he used the fountain to clean the blood stains on his body. He drowned his blades in the water. Then he took them out and set them aside to let it dry.

Then his ears picked up a small timid voice.

"H-Hello?"

He turned around and saw a girl of his age standing across him He had sense her coming in minutes ago but just ignored her. He kept silent, letting her eyes all over him.

Meanwhile, Ouka finally had a good view of him. His face is round, with full lips and strikingly green eyes. He has short dark brown hair cropped short and parted down in the middle. He wore a dark blue vest and a torned shorts. She could clearly see he's malnourished.

He waited for her to talk. It's so obvious she's one of those royals if her blue ruffled gown indicates anything. She's probably one of those spoiled princesses he met when their father wanted to buy him.

"I-I saw your fight. Um... (Think of an excuse, Ouka!) I noticed your arm is bleeding... Would you like me to heal it? (Great excuse, Ouka. You hadn't mastered your healing zaiphon yet!)" she asked.

He blinked.

Twice.

That was not what he expected. Here is a complete stranger wanted to heal his wound? No one ever said that! Except Kurena, but that was under Miroku-sama's orders at the start. He eyed her suspiciously. What does she want in return?

Ouka was worried he didn't say anything. She took a couple steps forward but he backed away.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked. He shouldn't. He's a sklave. He had no right to ask, but this is weird. This girl is being too nice.

She was surprised by his tone, but she calmly answered, "I just wanted to help you. I like to heal people. I'm Ouka."

"Full name." He stated. He couldn't make the same mistake as before. He had once insulted an older boy's first name. Turns out his last name is Oak. From the books he read in Miroku-sama's library, the Oak family is an influential family. Very esteemed and respected. And the boy's Father, from what Kal said, is a very important figure. He was punished severely.

Ouka was confused by his request, but nonetheless answered, "..Roseamanelle Ouka... Barsburg. But you can call me Ouka!" she was a bit worried of giving him her last name.

He stood shocked. Her last name is Barsburg. Her last name is the same as Miroku-sama's. He realized who she really is. He bowed deeply, surprising her, "I-I apologize for-for my inso-insolence. Excuse me-"

"Wait! Whare are you-"

"I really shouldn't talk to you" he hastily cut her off and grabbed his blades and walked pass her.

"Wait!" she grabbed his hand, stopping him, stopping them both, frozen.

A wave of nostalgic crashed them.

She saw him. His green eyes. A younger him. With those beautiful angel wings.

He saw her. Her pink eyes. A younger her. With those pretty angel-like wings.

He turned around and locked eyes with her. His right bleeding hand still being held in her right hand. Mere seconds felt like eternity.

After a couple of minutes Ouka realized their predicament. She blushed and reluctantly let go of his hand, noticing hers are now dirty. He snapped out his trance-like state, blushed heavily, never having such contact and ran away from her.

**Pleaseeeeeeee Review!**

**Thank you so much for reading and adding my fic into your favorites!**


	3. Where are You? Part 1

**Chapter 3 : Where are you? Part 1**

He ran away from her without a word.

She stood dumfounded. She hadn't even asked for his name. She ran back to her Aunt who was still busy not bothered of her dissappearence.

* * *

In Miroku's estate, the boy stared at his right hand. Not at his wound and now dried blood, but reminiscing the feeling.

"Oh no! Your hand! It's bleeding!"

He recognized that voice as Kurena's. She frantically searched for some bandage.

He rolled his eyes, "It's fine, Kurena."

But he knew she wouldn't stop fussing.

Ouka really missed him. It's been two month now.

She had, discreetly, persuaded her Aunt to take her to the sklave arena again. But no sign of him. She went there again but still no sign of him. She finally gave up going back there again as she couldn't watch those poor sklaves killing each other. She almost vomited on her second visit.

Today is her eighth birthday. This morning, she had opened all of herbirthday gifts. Her Father gave her another of her mother's necklace.

She knew her mother had a giant collection of jewelries. She always loved shiny things. She took off her diamond crusted necklace, previously her mother's, and put it in her own jewelry box, and wore the pearl necklace around her small neck. The pearl was pure white. Not gray like most pearls. It was beautiful.

Her Aunt gave her money. No surprise there.

Her three caretakers gave her a full set of winter clothes. It was black and bluish pink. If anything it would almost look like a mourning robe.

She wore the winter coat immediatly.

It was like a routine, actually.

In the morning she would unwrap all of her gifts. During afternoon until evening, there will be no lessons for her, so she had lots of spare time.

And at night her caretakers would decorate one of the many halls in her palace and use the money her Father gave them and buy another one of those enourmous cakes which she would not be able to finish... Leftovers then be given to the sklaves...

During her free time, she would sneak out of the castle and take a walk around, stretch her legs and all that. She would leave a recorder of her playing the piano in her room and lock the door, so the people passing by would think she spend the whole time playing the music her mother wrote.

Since she came alone, no caretakers, no stiff gusrds, no royal fancy carriages, the people, her citizens treat her like a normal eight years old girl, instead of somekind of pampered princess who they should bow down to.

She also took Kururu with her.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I'll do my best to type extra faster and post earlier!**

**Send a review (not PM ''cause I still don't understand how to use it) if any of you know an excellent fanfic about Pandora Hearts or Shakugan no Shana, please. I've recently taken a liking to these.**


	4. Where are You? Part 2

**Chapter 4 : Where are You? Part Two**

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. My Dad brought the laptop with him to his work for days I can't write my new chapters.**

**I'll do my best to post sooner.**

* * *

Kal unlocked the door of his cell and he walked out.

"Today is your birthday," Kal said, "You're free for the day until midnight as always."

I peered, "... Can I go outside?"

Kal stared at him for a couple of seconds, "Fine. Just remember, no funny business. And return back before midnight."

He nodded.

"I **mean** it. Because I **will** find you," Kal said. His height towering him, sending shiver down his spine.

He recalled that day.

It was a few days after he got in Miroku-sama's estate, being trained extencively and tortured everyday. He couldn't remember anything at all. He lost his memories.

He didn't know that that kind of treatment is normal. He couldn't recall any. But he didn't like it.

So, at one night, he finally had the guts to escape the place.

With his small size, he easily hid and left pass the gates, something he was grateful of his height. But, after he passed the main gate, Kal suddenly attacked him from behind, giving him a slash horizontal scar on his back.

He had no idea how Kal had found him hiding behind a small berry bush, but he didn't care.

They clashed.

But Kal had much more skill, more speed, more strength than him. He was left half-dead. So, on a fast and crazy attempt thanks to his adreline rush, he bit Kal's fingers very hard and ran away.

And for some reason, Kal found him again when he was hiding in a crate. And in a carriage. And on top of a tree! He just appeared behind his back like a ghost!

Well, he didn't gave up trying to escape, but he was very worn down, so Kal dragged him back kicking and screaming.

"Alright! Alright! I get it!" he huffed.

Kal smirked, "Here, it's cold outside," he threw a simple black winter coat to him, it was old, but still usefull, and a pair of knee-length leather boots. He nodded and left after putting them on.


	5. Free Time

**Chapter 5 : Free time**

* * *

Ouka went out for a walk.

She had healed a leg wound of a poor men. He wanted to pay her for her help but she insisted on declining, saying that she's merely practicing her medical skill and knowledge of her healing zaiphon.

She also saw a few men sleeping in front of a doorstep. It was clear he's homeless. And he was shivering. So she gave him her cloak and left after being thanked profusely.

She met a young girl, probably a three years old, trying very hard to press down her stomach to stop her hunger. Ouka had given some of her money to her and sent her off to buy something to eat.

It's so obvious her citizen are very poor. From the state of this place, she almost cried.

The royals wouldn't care less. So she likes to sneak out and donate some food and money and clothes to them. But it just wasn't enough.

She sighed, releasing a cold air from her mouth.

She stopped when she noticed a place that had a sign of a cake. A cake shop. She walked in and looked aroung the shelves. Then she picked a small chocolate cupcake with vanilla icing on top.

"Hello," she greeted the shop owner at the counter, "How much should I pay for this?"

"That'll be sixty youth."

"Sixty? Why the huge raise? Last time I bought it it was just forty youth?" she asked. But she still payed the amount of money the shop owner said. God knows how much her citizen needed them and she had an almost infinite supply of money.

The man's smile brightened, "Thank you, young lady. Well, isn't it a bit obvious? This place is running out of money and even labour."

"Labour?" she didn't understand. There are lots of people around, all of who needed to work and would be happy to have one. Why would her Empire run out of labour?

"You shouldn't worry yourself with these things, little girl. Let us handle it. Why don't you go and enjoy your cupcake?" the man smiled. Ouka then left the shop.

She then bought a small white candle and a matchbox. Then she went to one of the local parks. Her birthday, today, is 1st December, so the whole place is snowing. The park was remote. She was completely alone here. A nice peaceful place to relax before she went back to her palace with all the political fuss.

The park, when it's not snowing, had grassy areas to sit and a few white benches. Since it's snowing the white benches blended with the snow making it hard to spot. She looked around to find one.

That's when she locked eyes with him.

* * *

**Cliffy! I'm evil :**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. It's 'cause my Dad has been bringing the laptop with him to his work so I can't post any new chapter...**

**And I'm really sorry if my chapters are short. It's 'cause I like cliffhangers, it arouses my imagination of what the next chapter will be like.**

**I hope you would always check my stories, 'cause I will always come up with new ideas to write.**

**Thank you.**

**Td03... out.**


	6. Reunion Part 1

**Chapter 6 : Reunion Part 1**

* * *

Ouka had bought a small, cylinder white candle and a matchbox. She thought about where she could eat her cake. So she went to the local park.

That's when she locked eyes with him.

Her head popped up so fast he was frightened it would fall off and roll on the snowy ground leaving red stains.

Then she ran.

She ran towards him.

He froze. How did she find him? Did she followed him? He didn't think so. Not many could follow him around let alone sneak up behind him. Who the heck is she? Why is she coming towards him? He wanted to run but for some weird reason he didn't.

"It's you!" she exclaimed. Alright, this proves that she stalked him. Why would she even talk to a thing like him? Didn't she notice his sklave collar? He's only wearing a vest, his sklave collar is in plain view! Does she know him?

He took a good look at this girl.

And he only had one word...

An Angel...

She had a long wavy pink hair and pink-purplish eyes. She wore a black winter coat with white fur cuffs. And, if he isn't hallucinating, he swore she had black, feathery wings behind her.

Then her mouth widen strangely. He saw this kind of expression before. Oh, right, Kurena sometimes does it. What did she said it's called? S- Smel- Smli- Smile?

"It's so nice to meet you!" she said.

Nice? Why is it nice to see him? What the heck is she talking about? Is she crazy?

Then she frowned, "Y-You don't remember me?"

He tilted his head. As a thing he had no right to talk unless he is asked by his superior. She looked a bit like one, what with all the rather fancy winter coat.

So he answered, "No, I don't."

He debated on wether saying 'I'm sorry' but he remembered Miroku-sama once said that saying your sorry to someone means you show mercy, and having mercy means you show weakness, and he is strictly forbidden for showing any weakness, so he refrain from saying such.

Then she looked down, "O-oh.." then she mumbled quietly, "...I should've known..." but he heard it. He had a really good hearing, which is very useful to detect his foes. Although he has no idea why.

He looked at her line of sight and saw what she held in her hands. A small cake, he once ate a similar one.

That was, actually, the first thing he ate right after he woke up. He couldn't remember anything.

He just woke up in a sklave airship with other sklaves. His former name was 076. When Miroku-sama asked his name, he vaguely remembered a name, which is now his name. And then he noticed a small white candle and a matchbox.

Then he heard another voice, coming behind her. And he saw a weird looking creature. It was small and black and had wings with yellow eyes. And it talked!

"Ouka-sama! Why are you talking with this runt?! He has no manners whatsoever-"

"Kururu!" Ouka cut that thing's, Kururu, ramblings.

"What? Who-" he bit his lips to stop asking. He couldn't believe he almost asked something, ask for an explanation! He's a sklave, he had no right to ask!

"Huh? Oh! This is Kururu! She's a Fluyong Dragon! She's pretty much like a sister to me. Don't mind what she just said, she's just worried about me," she smiled apologetically.

"And you runt, you should bow before Ouka-sama! She's the Empress of-"

"KURURU!" she covered Kururu's mouth and looked around frantically. She sighed in relief that no one had heard what Kururu was going to say.

His eyes widen. Now he remembered her. She was.. that girl.. he met years ago.. Ouka.. Roseamanelle Ouka... Barsburg... her last name is Barsburg...

Like Miroku-sama's..

And she's the Empress of...

His mind panicked. He's before the presence of the daughter of Barsburg's Emperor. Is that why she came to him? Is she going to declare an execution for him? He didn't really care if he had to die. He'a just a thing. His previous owner always told him,

_Battle sklaves are consumable goods. We have countless people who can replace you._

_You think your special, runt? Get lost!_

_Clean the hall! And maybe I'll consider on giving you a stack of hay for your bed._

_What? You think I'mma give ya food? Ha ha ha! If your so desperate eat the dog food there!_

His only regret is that he's going to highly dissapoint Miroku-sama... and Kal... and Kurena...

"I-I apologize, Y-Your highness! I'll go-"

"Wait! Please don't go! I haven't-"

"I really shouldn't talk-"

"even asked for your name!"

He was shocked, "B-But I'm just a sklave-"

"Nonsense! I don't care! Sklave or not, you are a human being too! We're all the same."

"What? But-"

"And you can talk to me whenever and whatever you like! I say so and you deserve it." She huffed and sat beside him.

She sat beside him.

She is sitting beside him!

His mind went blank. Here he was, a sklave, and a princess beside him. No ammount of training Kal threw at him would ever prepare him for this.

* * *

**Please review. The more the faster I'll update! 'Cause what's the point of updating if no one is reading?**


End file.
